diaurafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Basshunter
Basshunter (wymowa ˈbeɪshʌntər13), właściwie Jonas Erik Altberg (ur. 22 grudnia 1984 w Halmstad, Halland) – szwedzki piosenkarz, producent muzyczny, DJ i autor tekstów. Nagrał pięć albumów studyjnych: LOL <(^^,)> (2006), Now You’re Gone: The Album (2008), Bass Generation (2009), The Early Bedroom Sessions (2012) i Calling Time (2013). Według danych z 2014 roku albumy i single artysty zostały sprzedane w ponad 6 000 000 egzemplarzach14. Spis treści * 1 Pseudonim * 2 Biografia ** 2.1 Dzieciństwo i początki kariery ** 2.2 2006–2008: LOL <(^^,)> ** 2.3 2007–2009: Now You’re Gone: The Album ** 2.4 2009: Bass Generation ** 2.5 2012: The Early Bedroom Sessions ** 2.6 2010–2013: Calling Time ** 2.7 Od 2014: Kolejny album ** 2.8 Kariera DJ-a, producenta muzycznego i autora teksów ** 2.9 Pozostała działalność artystyczna i publiczna *** 2.9.1 The Hunt for Bass 2010 * 3 Muzyka * 4 Wideoblogi, filmy i media społecznościowe * 5 Występy na żywo * 6 Nagrody i nominacje * 7 Życie prywatne * 8 Kontrowersje * 9 Dyskografia ** 9.1 Albumy studyjne ** 9.2 Albumy internetowe ** 9.3 EP Pseudonim Pseudonim „Basshunter” Jonas Altberg przyjął w 2001 roku. „Basshunter” to połączenie dwóch słów: (ang.) „bass” i „hunter”, oznaczających „bas” i „łowca”. Basshunter przyjął pseudonim po sześciu miesiącach produkcji muzyki w 2001 roku, ponieważ było to potrzebne dla podkreślenia jego stylu muzyki13. W 2009 roku stwierdził, że mógłby zmienić pseudonim na „BassMaster”15. Biografia Dzieciństwo i początki kariery Jonas Altberg urodził się 22 grudnia 1984 roku w Halmstad w prowincji Halland w Szwecji16. W 1998 roku17 Basshunter zaczął śpiewać w chórze ze swoją matką, który także do niej należał, przez co zainteresował się śpiewem18. Śpiewał także w zespole rockowym19, gdzie nabrał doświadczenia w muzyce eksperymentalnej20. W 2001 roku poznał program komputerowy Fruity Loops, w którym zaczął produkować muzykę17. Gdy Basshunter osiągnął większy postęp w muzyce, jego zainteresowanie tą dziedziną wzrosło. Jego debiutancki album to The Old Shit, który opublikował na własnej stronie internetowej. Drugi wydany album – The Bassmachine21, został wydany także przez wytwórnię Alex Music 25 sierpnia 2004 roku na płycie CD22. 20 grudnia 2005 roku została wydana jego zremasterowana wersja zawierająca utwory w wyższej głośności i jakości23. Publikował swoją muzykę w Internecie (m.in. na czacie kanału strony internetowej przeznaczonej dla graczy24), przez kilka lat grał jako DJ w szwedzkich klubach25. 20 grudnia 2005 roku ogłosił wydanie singla „Welcome to Rainbow”23, jednak ostatecznie wydano go 1 kwietnia 2006 roku jako minialbum. Na minialbumie znalazł się m.in. utwór „Boten Anna” (wydany przez WEA 9 maja 2006 roku jako singel26)27. Otrzymywał propozycje od wytwórni muzycznych18. W kwietniu 2006 roku podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Extensive Music21 i Warner Music Sweden25. 2006–2008: LOL <(^^,)> Basshunter podczas koncertu Hity Na Czasie, będącego finałem regat The Tall Ships’ Races w Szczecinie (5 sierpnia 2007) W maju 2006 roku Basshunter opublikował w Internecie utwór „Boten Anna”. Dzień później liczba pobrań wyniosła 37 00024 i utrzymywała się na poziomie 30 000 dziennie28. Pobrano go ponad 1 000 000 razy według danych z 8 czerwca 2006 roku24. Piosenka została wydana na singlu 9 maja 2006 roku26. Wersja tego utworu w języku niemieckim została wydana na singlu w 2007 roku29. „Boten Anna” dotarł do pierwszego miejsca listy przebojów Top 60 Singles w Szwecji30, jak i dotarł do czternastej pozycji listy Best of All Time tego kraju31. Uzyskał status złota i platyny32. W Danii singel także dotarł do pierwszego miejsca, na którym przebywał przez czternaście tygodni i uzyskał status złota oraz trzykrotnej platyny33, gdzie w samym 2006 roku został pobrany 61 000 razy w wielu formatach w dystrybucji elektronicznej34. Dotarł do drugiego miejsca listy holenderskiej35 i austriackiej (uzyskał status złota36)37, trzeciego listy norweskiej38 i czwartego listy fińskiej39. Był także notowany w Niemczech40, Szwajcarii41 i Hiszpanii42. Na liście European Hot 100 Singles singel dotarł do 30. pozycji43. 13 września został wydany drugi singel artysty – „Vi sitter i Ventrilo och spelar DotA”44. Singel dotarł do drugiego miejsca fińskiej listy przebojów45. W Szwecji osiągnął szóstą pozycję44, w Danii (uzyskał status złota33)46 i Norwegii dotarł do siódmego miejsca47, a w Holandii dziewiątego48. Był także notowany na liście austriackiej49, niemieckiej50 i irlandzkiej51. 28 sierpnia został wydany debiutancki album studyjny Basshuntera LOL <(^^,)>52. Muzyk pracował nad albumem trzy i pół tygodnia (w tym pięć dni zajmował się produkcją). Pomógł mu Ali Payami16. Album dotarł do czwartej pozycji notowania w Danii53, gdzie także uzyskał status złota33, czwartego miejsca notowania w Finlandii54, gdzie album został sprzedany w 33 365 egzemplarzach i osiągnął status złota i platyny55. W Szwecji album dotarł do szóstej pozycji56, był także notowany na liście austriackiej57, norweskiej58, francuskiej (w 2008 roku sprzedano 10 910 egzemplarzy59)60 i holenderskiej61. Kolejny singel „Hallå där” był notowany przez trzy tygodnie i dotarł do 51. miejsca szwedzkiej listy przebojów62. Czwarty singel Basshuntera „Vifta med händerna” z gościnnym udziałem duetu Patrik & Lillen był notowany przez dwa tygodnie na siódmej pozycji w Finlandii63 i dotarł do 25. miejsca notowania szwedzkiego64. Piąty singel „Jingle Bells” został wydany 13 listopada65. Dotarł do dziewiątego miejsca notowania w Norwegii66 oraz trzynastego miejsca notowania w Szwecji67. Singel był notowany także w Holandii68 i Wielkiej Brytanii69. 5 listopada 2007 roku została wydana nowa wersja singla „Vi sitter i Ventrilo och spelar DotA”, pod tytułem „DotA”70. Singel dotarł do 30. pozycji niemieckiego notowania71. 2007–2009: Now You’re Gone: The Album Basshunter podczas pierwszego koncertu we Francji na Point Gamma (7 lipca 2008) W 2007 roku holenderski DJ i producent muzyczny Bazzheadz z wokalnym udziałem Sebastiana Westwooda nagrał swoją wersję utworu „Boten Anna” w języku angielskim pt. „Now You’re Gone” bez zgody autora. Basshunter postanowił przy współpracy Bazzheadza z wokalnym udziałem Westwooda nagrać własną wersję utworu16, która została wydana na singlu 31 grudnia 2007 roku72. Singel w Wielkiej Brytanii dotarł do pierwszej pozycji, na której był notowany przez pięć tygodni73, został sprzedany w 443 534 egzemplarzach w 2008 roku74 i osiągnął status złota75. Był także numerem jeden w Irlandii51, numerem dwa w Szwecji76 i numerem trzy w Nowej Zelandii77, gdzie pokrył się platyną78. Został odnotowany w pierwszej dwudziestce list w Belgii w części walońskiej79, Francji (w 2008 roku sprzedano 62 740 egzemplarzy80)81, Finlandii82, Norwegii83, Danii84, Austrii85 i Niemczech86, a także na dalszych pozycjach w Szwajcarii87, Australii88 i Kanadzie89. Na liście European Hot 100 Singles singel dotarł do czwartej pozycji90. Siódmy singel „Please Don’t Go” będący coverem singla zespołu KC and the Sunshine Band z 1979 roku91 został wydany 19 maja 2008 roku92. Singel dotarł do szóstego miejsca notowania Top 60 Singles w Szwecji91. Kolejny singel artysty „All I Ever Wanted” został wydany 7 czerwca93. Singel także dotarł do pierwszej pozycji notowania w Irlandii51, w Wielkiej Brytanii był drugi (uzyskał status srebra75)73, a w Norwegii trzeci94. Był też notowany w Austrii95, Nowej Zelandii (pokrył się złotem78)96, Niemczech97, części walońskiej Belgii98, Szwajcarii99 i Szwecji100, a w notowaniu europejskim zajął dziesiąte miejsce90. 14 lipca został wydany drugi studyjny album muzyka Now You’re Gone: The Album101. Muzyk pracował nad albumem dwa i pół tygodnia102. Album został odnotowany na pierwszej pozycji w Wielkiej Brytanii (sprzedano ponad 329 717 egzemplarzy103, pokrył się platyną75)73 i Nowej Zelandii (sprzedano ponad 20 000 egzemplarzy104, pokrył się złotem i platyną78)105, drugiej pozycji w Irlandii51. Album był notowany także w pierwszej 40. w Austrii106, części walońskiej Belgii107, Szwajcarii108, Finlandii109, Francji (sprzedano 9750 egzemplarzy w 2008 roku)110, Szwecji111 i Polsce112. Na liście European Top 100 Albums album osiągnął szóstą pozycję (sprzedano ponad 350 000 egzemplarzy113)114. Następny singel „Angel in the Night” został wydany 8 września 2008 roku115. Singel dotarł do dziesiątej pozycji notowania w Irlandii51, czternastego w Wielkiej Brytanii73 i 50. w Szwecji116. Dziesiąty singel jest coverem utworu „Miss You” zespołu Westlife, powstał przy udziale wokalnym Lauren Dyson117 i został wydany 14 grudnia118. „I Miss You” był notowany na liście brytyjskiej73, szwedzkiej119 i niemieckiej120. Kolejny singel „Walk on Water” został wydany 5 kwietnia 2009 roku121, dotarł do 76 miejsca brytyjskiej listy73. 2009: Bass Generation Basshunter podczas rozpoczęcia koncertu w Wielkiej Brytanii (wrzesień 2009) Dwunasty singel „Every Morning” został wydany 18 września 2009 roku122. W Szwecji singel dotarł do trzynastej pozycji123, a w Nowej Zelandii był notowany na miejscu czternastym124. W Wielkiej Brytanii73 i Irlandii został odnotowany na siedemnastym miejscu51. Wszedł także na listę w Niemczech125. Na liście European Hot 100 Singles singel zajął 49 pozycję126. Trzeci studyjny album Bass Generation został wydany 25 września127. Basshunter został pierwszym szwedzkim artystą, który był gospodarzem 72 Hour Tweet for Ticket Party, w której użytkownicy mieli możliwość strumieniowania albumu w zamian za dodanie linku w serwisie Facebook lub Twitter21. Album został odnotowany na drugim miejscu listy nowozelandzkiej128 i szesnastym listy brytyjskiej (osiągnął status srebra75)73 oraz irlandzkiej51. Był notowany także w Danii129, Francji130 i Szwajcarii131. Kolejny singel artysty „I Promised Myself” będący coverem utworu Nicka Kamena132 został wydany 29 listopada133. Dotarł do 94 miejsca notowania w Wielkiej Brytanii73. 2012: The Early Bedroom Sessions Pierwszy z dwóch planowanych albumów artysty The Early Bedroom Sessions134, został wydany 3 grudnia 2012 roku, zawiera 23 utwory, na które składają się utwory z poprzednich albumów The Old Shit i The Bassmachine, oraz utwory dotychczas nie wydane na żadnym albumie135. 2010–2013: Calling Time 5 lipca 2010 roku został wydany czternasty singel artysty „Saturday”136. Singel dotarł do czternastej pozycji listy nowozelandzkiej (pokrył się złotem78)137 i był notowany na 21 miejscu listy brytyjskiej73 i 37 miejscu listy irlandzkiej51. 20 kwietnia 2011 roku wydany został singel „Fest i hela huset”, który artysta wykonał w języku szwedzkim wraz z uczestnikami szwedzkiej edycji Big Brothera138. Singel na notowaniu Top 60 Singles w Szwecji osiągnął piątą pozycję139. Następny singel „Northern Light” został wydany maju 2012 roku140. 18 listopada został wydany siedemnasty singel muzyka „Dream on the Dancefloor”141. 13 maja 2013 roku został wydany piąty studyjny album Calling Time142. Album został odnotowany na 25 pozycji amerykańskiej listy Dance/Electronic Albums143. Osiemnasty singel „Crash & Burn” został wydany 20 czerwca144. Następny singel „Calling Time” został wydany 27 września145. Od 2014: Kolejny album 20 listopada 2014 roku został wydany dwudziesty singel artysty – „Elinor”146. Wydanie zostało zrealizowane w wyniku próśb fanów147. Basshunter rozpoczął produkcję kolejnego albumu 25 listopada 2014 roku148. Kariera DJ-a, producenta muzycznego i autora teksów W 2007 roku zostały wydane jego remiksy singli: „Dancing Lasha Tumbai” Wierki Serdiuczky, „Du hast den schönsten Arsch der Welt” Aleksa C. z gościnnym udziałem Y–ass, „Ieva’s Polka (Ievan Polkka)” Loitumy i „Calcutta 2008” Dr. Bombay’a149. W 2008 roku zmiksował singel „When You Leave (Numa Numa)” Aliny149. W 2009 roku został wydany hiszpańskojęzyczny singel „Al final” śpiewany przez Daniego Matę, który zawiera podkład z „Boten Anna”150. 26 lipca 2013 roku Basshunter ogłosił, że zawiesza swoją działalność wokalną i skupi się na karierze DJ–a, producenta muzycznego, a także pisaniu tekstów i produkcji utworów dla innych wykonawców. Muzyk poznał nowych wokalistów, którym powierzył wykonania wokalne swoich utworów i stwierdził, że jest to bardziej interesujące. Basshunter podjął decyzję po wyczerpującej czterodniowej trasie koncertowej w Stanach Zjednoczonych151. Wyprodukował singel „Dance All Summer” Nation X152, który został w sierpniu153. W 2014 został wydany jego remiks singla „Sex Love Rock n Roll (SLR)” Arasha (z udziałem T-Paina)154. Napisał singel „Mange kommer hem till dig” Mange Makers, który został wydany w 2015 roku155. Pozostała działalność artystyczna i publiczna Muzyk zajął drugie miejsce w szwedzkich zawodach gry komputerowej – StarCraft156. Basshunter pojawił się podczas Danmarks Bedste Gamer w 2008 roku157. W tym samym roku wystąpił podczas imprezy charytatywnej Cash for Kids158, a także wystąpił podczas audycji charytatywnej Musikhjälpen159. W 2009 roku muzyk był gościem Red Bull Rivals160. Był także gościem programu Never Mind the Buzzcocks161. Artysta brał udział w brytyjskim reality show Celebrity Big Brother. Wszedł do domu 3 stycznia 2010 roku162, dotarł do finału i zajął czwarte miejsce27. Wspólnie z m.in. Arashem 8 lipca wystąpił w brytyjskiej edycji programu Fort Boyard163164. W 2010 roku ponownie wystąpił podczas imprezy charytatywnej Cash for Kids165. Inny charytatywny występ to udział w brytyjskim programie Weakest Link, którego zwycięzca przekazał pieniądze na rzecz dziecięcego szpitala Alder Hey Children’s Hospital166. 17 maja 2011 roku został opublikowany film, poprzez który muzyk zachęca ludzi do grania w Mortal Online. W trakcie filmu odtwarzany jest jego utwór167. 20 września opublikowano teledysk do singla Arasha – „Melody”, w którym wystąpił Basshunter168. W lutym 2012 roku 50. uczniów z Norton Hill School Quantock House zorganizowało wytrzymałościowy konkurs charytatywny. Przez 20 godzin słuchali oni utworu Basshuntera – „Now You’re Gone”, utwór został odtworzony ponad 400 razy. Zebrano ponad 2000 funtów szterlingów dla dwóch organizacji charytatywnych169. Należy do Insanity Artists Agency170 – agencji reprezentującej DJ–ów i artystów z dziedziny muzyki, mody, telewizji oraz radia podczas występów na żywo171. Henrik Ulhmann jest jego menedżerem172. The Hunt for Bass 2010 Logo Hunt for Bass 2010 14 września 2010 roku Basshunter ogłosił na swojej stronie internetowej konkurs The Hunt for Bass 2010. Jego uczestnicy mieli przysyłać swoje utwory, zwycięzca miał podpisać kontrakt z wytwórnią Extensive Music. Termin ogłoszenia zwycięzców wyznaczono na 3 grudnia lecz przesunięto go z powodu dużej ilości zgłoszeń i choroby Basshuntera173. Utwory uczestników konkursu zostały opublikowane na oficjalnej stronie Extensive Music w serwisie YouTube174. 10 grudnia 2010 roku ogłoszono siedem utworów, które dotarły do finału. 20 czerwca 2011 roku ujawniono zwycięski utwór – „Electro Champion” Aliego Nadema173. Muzyka „Gdy słuchasz jakiegoś utworu w radiu, możesz natychmiast powiedzieć, czyja to jest muzyka. Gdy słuchasz mojej muzyki, możesz stwierdzić, że to Basshunter.” – Jonas Altberg „Basshunter”175 Basshunter określa swoją muzykę jako eurodance176. Twierdzi, że jego muzyka jest radosna, pełna energii i bardzo melodyjna, nie brzmi jak inne rodzaje muzyki, a producenci i artyści w swoich utworach zawierają własną tożsamość. Muzyk pasjonuje się liniami basowymi, które wykorzystuje w swojej muzyce175. Basshunter słuchał między innymi DJ–a Balloona177 oraz Rocco i zespołu Warp Brothers25 oraz Snap!177. Słuchał także utworów undergroundowych, które nigdy nie zostały wydane, lub nie są znane wielu osobom18. Pierwszym wydawnictwem, które artysta kupił był singel „The Way” zespołu Fastball w latach 90. XX wieku178. Słucha także utworów techno, reggae oraz muzyki funkowej i bluesowej Raya Charlesa179. Podoba mu się m.in. singel „Love U More” zespołu Sunscreem180 oraz tekst utworu „The Sounds of Silence” duetu Simon & Garfunkel15. Jest fanem Robbiego Williamsa181. Pierwszym komputerem, którego używał był Atari ST156. Po osiągnięciu sukcesu mógł kupić oprogramowanie, którego używał do produkcji muzyki oraz mocniejsze komputery i lepsze monitory. Nie mógł także publikować swoich utworów w Internecie, zamiast tego zaczął tworzyć wideoblogi15. Jego budżet przed 2010 rokiem to około 800 dolarów25. Pomimo wielu współpracowników, którzy mają istotne znaczenie w jego karierze, Basshunter sam produkuje i pisze swoją muzykę. Około 95% jego muzyki powstaje w oparciu o oprogramowanie komputerowe177 takie jak digital audio workstation FL Studio, Logic Pro182, Pro Tools oraz Cubase19 i wtyczki VST15. Gra na gitarze179. Używa także mikrofonu. Stwierdził, że za pomocą mikrofonu i komputera może produkować znacznie lepsze utwory od producentów z budżetem kilkusettysięcznym oraz25, że nie jest możliwe zrobienie dobrego utworu i teledysku do niego, bez współpracy z odpowiednimi ludźmi, można mówić o szczęściu jeżeli na koniec współpracuje się z odpowiednimi ludźmi, menedżerami i wytwórniami. Ludzie ci muszą mieć odpowiednie kontakty dla stylu muzycznego wykonawcy177. Według muzyka, opanowanie języka angielskiego jest najlepszym sposobem na zaistnienie na arenie międzynarodowej, a utwory w języku szwedzkim w celu uzyskania sławy międzynarodowej muszą być dobrze wyprodukowane i chwytliwe tak jak to tylko możliwe. Stwierdził też, że język angielski jest jego mocną stroną175, jednak trudno mu pisać w pełni kreatywne teksty w tym języku15. Artysta uważa, że wielu fanów spoza Skandynawii woli jego utwory w języku szwedzkim177. Uważa także, że jego fani mają istotne znaczenie dla jego kariery25. Wideoblogi, filmy i media społecznościowe Artysta produkuje swoje wideoblogi i filmy w programie Final Cut Pro. Do nagrywania filmów używa kamery Handycam i kamery bez taśmowej Flip Video. W 2009 roku została opublikowana lista sprzętu, który Basshunter używał w podróży, były to: telefon Nokia N95, smartfon BlackBerry Bold 9700, notebook Alienware M17, laptop z linii MacBook Pro, kamera Handycam i Flip Cam HD BOSE, bramkę szumów, mikrofon USB, pamięć głosową, przenośny dysk twardy o pojemności 2,5 terabajta156. Komunikuje się z fanami za pomocą mediów społecznościowych takich jak: Facebook183, Twitter184 czy VK185. Muzyk publikuje swoją muzykę i filmy w serwisie YouTube186 oraz SoundCloud187. Występy na żywo Basshunter stara się planować swoje koncerty, jednak często są one improwizacją180. Wystąpił na żywo podczas imprezy sylwestrowej dla prezydenta Kazachstanu Nursułtana Nazarbajewa i jego rodziny188. W 2006 roku podczas koncertu Basshunter po kontakcie ze szkłem z rozbitej butelki doznał kontuzji stopy189. W Smögen artysta stał się ofiarą molestowania dwóch półnagich kobiet, które zaczęły go obejmować w trakcie wykonywania utworu190. Podczas koncertu w 2007 w Jönköping muzyk został uderzony szklanką z piwem w okolice oka i zaczął krwawić, po czym udał się do szpitala191. Artysta wystąpił także na takich festiwalach jak: Allsång på Skansen (2012)192, BBC Switch Live (2008)193, Elämä Lapselle (2006)194, Emmabodafestivalen (2014)195, Europa Plus Live (2013)196, Hity Na Czasie (m.in.197198 dwukrotnie w 2007199200 i 2009201), Hull Pride (2012)202, Nallikari Summer Party (2014)203, Nottingham Pride (2012)204, Stoke Live (2012)205 czy Youth Beatz (2011)206. W 2014 roku wystąpił w Sochi Medals Plaza podczas ceremonii wręczenia nagród Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich207. Artysta uczestniczył także w trasach koncertowych, takich jak: Bass Generation Tour (2009)208, Calling Time (2013)209, Dance Nation Tour (2009210 i 2010211), New Zealand Tour (2009)212 czy UK/Ireland Tour 2015213. Nagrody i nominacje Życie prywatne Basshunter mieszkał z rodzicami (matką Gunhild Elisabet ur. w 1953 i ojcem Karlem Göranem ur. w 1951227) i młodszym bratem Joakimem (ur. 6 lipca 1988228) w Halmstad16 w pobliżu plaży Tylösand21. W 2006 roku przeprowadził się do Malmö. Jego matka była nauczycielką w szkole średniej16, została dyrektorką uczelni w Szwecji182, a ojciec pracował w firmie budowlanej16. Artysta uczył się w liceum o profilu technicznym Kattegatt, jednak przeniósł się do liceum Sture o profilu muzycznym w Halmstad16. Muzyk uczęszczał także na uczelnię, ale nigdy nie studiował182. Gdy Basshunter miał osiem lat jego rodzice zauważyli u niego tiki, okazało się, że jest to jeden z objawów zespołu Tourette’a. W szkole był wyśmiewany, bity oraz doznawał wiele przemocy229, nie miał wielu przyjaciół przez co spędził dużo czasu w samotności. Przez cztery do pięciu lat walczył z chorobą230. Gdy jako artysta skupił się na swojej karierze, objawy choroby zaczęły ustępować25. Nauczył się kontrolować chorobę, przez co jej objawy są niezauważalne229. Choroba się nie objawia231232. Podczas reality show Celebrity Big Brother nawiązał bliższą relację z Ekateriną Ivanovą230. Muzyk jest fanem gier komputerowych233 i gitar181. Lubi filmy234. Gra m.in. w Borderlands, Counter-Strike, Fallout 3 i Mass Effect235. Kontrowersje W styczniu 2010 roku w brytyjskim tabloidzie The People zostało opublikowane zdjęcie, na którym Basshunter wraz ze swoją byłą partnerką Emely Ljungqvist salutuje w nazistowskim stylu236. 10 grudnia artysta został aresztowany przez szkocką policję Fife Constabulary w Wielkiej Brytanii za napaść seksualną w nocnym klubie Kitty w Kirkcaldy. Basshunter został zwolniony w wyniku poręczenia majątkowego, ale w styczniu 2011 roku musiał pojawić się w sądzie okręgowym Kirkcaldy Sheriff Court. Menedżer muzyka Scott Simons określił zarzuty jako „całkowicie nieprawdziwe” oraz powiedział, że Basshunter będzie w pełni współpracować w dochodzeniu policji. Przed aresztowaniem zarząd klubu Kitty ogłosił przeprosiny za zachowanie artysty237238. Basshunter nie przyznał się do stawianych mu zarzutów. Wychodząc z budynku sądu muzyk odmówił komentarza dziennikarzom. Kontynuacja procesu odbyła się w maju239. 14 czerwca Basshunter po dwudniowym procesie został uniewinniony przez szkocki sąd, a dowody kobiet uznano za niepewne i niewiarygodne240. Dyskografia :Osobny artykuł: Dyskografia Basshuntera. :Osobny artykuł: Lista utworów Basshuntera.